


Sir Hootsalot and Archimedes

by Emilythedog661



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bird Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilythedog661/pseuds/Emilythedog661
Summary: Here is some cute stuff with archimedes and sir hootsalot =3





	Sir Hootsalot and Archimedes

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do this cause there isn't enough fanfic about these 2 together and they are cute together =P

One day Archimedes was on medic's desk watching medic do his work, he wasn't sure what medic was writing but he loved it when medic petted him when he stopped writing, archimedes was happy and he was about to get comfy when the doors swing open and it was an owl, the owl flies around with medic and archimedes watching then lands in front of archimedes the owls sniffs archimedes and the dove didn't know what to do, then sniper come though the door looking tired out

"here you are hoots" sniper says seeing the owl on medics desk

"is zhis your bird?" medic asks

"yeah he's name is sir hootsalot but i call him hoots for short" sniper says looking at medic 

sir hootsalot then starts grooming archimedes' feather and archimedes liked it so he moves closer to get groomed more

"looks like herr hootsalot likes archimedes" medic says watching the owl grooming the dove

"yeah and i thought hoots didn't like other birds" sniper says 

sir hootsalot then jumps next to archimedes and starts grooming his head, archimedes loves it and starts grooming sir hootsalot's chest which medic aww

"zhey only just met and zhey are grooming each other" medic says happy

"yeah" sniper says "it's quite cute"

sir hootsalot then stops grooming archimedes and then lies down next to the dove all poofed up, archimedes also poofs himself up and they fell asleep

"zhey fell asleep" medic says 

"does this mean they are buddies now?" sniper asks

"i'm guessing it does" medic replies and smiles

"well i'll come back later to pick up hoots" sniper says "see you doc" and sniper leaves

medic smiles at sir hootsalot and archimedes sleeping together and carrys on doing his work, a while later sniper returns to pick up sir hootsalot and when he gets there he sees sir hootsalot waiting for him

"hey hoots" sniper says as the owl flies over to him and sits on his shoulder

sniper pets sir hootsalot on the head and then archimedes flies over, he joins sir hootsalot on sniper's shoulder and he coos, sniper pets archimedes as well and archimedes loved it then medic comes over

"come now archimedes, its time for bed" medic says to the dove

the dove coos in response not moving from sniper's shoulder 

"no archimedes, you can see herr hootsalot tomorrow" medic says to the dove again "now come"

the dove gets sad and then flies over to medics shoulder

"what did archimedes want to do?" sniper asks

"he wanted to come with you so he can sleep with herr hootsalot" medic explains

"oh ok" sniper says "it's a shame he can't, but hoots here is nocturnal so he wouldn't sleep at night anyway"

"ja i know" medic says "well goodnight sniper"

"night doc" sniper replies and he leaves

medic sighs then he goes to his room, when he gets there he puts archimedes on his nest bed and gets changed in to his pjs, after changing he gets into bed and takes off his glasses

"goodnight archimedes" medic says to the dove and the dove coos in response 

medic then turns off his light and both him and archimedes goes to sleep, early the next morning archimedes wakes up and sees medic asleep, he manages to sneak outside though the window in medic's room and he flies over to sniper's camper van, when he gets there he lands on the front door and he pecks the door, sniper was sitting at his table drinking his coffee and sir hootsalot was sleeping in sniper's bed on the pillow when archimedes knocks, sniper gets up and opens his door, he looks around then he hears a coo from below him so he looks down to see the dove

"archimedes?" sniper says when he sees the dove "what are you doing here?"

the dove coos again and flies into sniper's camper van, he lands by sir hootsalot and snuggles himself up agents him before falling asleep, sniper sighs and then sits back at his table and carries on drinking his coffee, a few minutes later sir hootsalot wakes up and see archimedes sleeping next to him, he hoots softly and then snuggles himself in to archimedes before falling asleep again, sniper sees this and smiles before getting up to get changed, after getting changed he head into the base to say hi to everyone and when he gets there he sees medic looking worried

"hey doc" sniper says "what's up"

"hi sniper" medic says seeing sniper "have you seen archimedes?" he says looking worried

"yeah, he's in my camper van sleeping with hoots" sniper replies "he came knocking at my front door this morning while i was havin' me coffee" he explains

"oh good" medic says and sighs "i was worried that he might of ran away" 

"not if he has hoots with him he won't" sniper says "he gotton really connected to him"

medic smiles then heads into the kitchen with sniper and when they get there they have breakfast with the others and they sat next to each other talking about birds though out breakfast time, after breakfast medic and sniper head to sniper's camper van to see archimedes and sir hootsalot and when they get there sniper opens the door, he sees archimedes and sir hootsalot still sleeping and smiles, he goes in quick to open a window then comes out again

"there they are doc" sniper says and stands away from the door to let medic see

medic looks in and he awws when he sees them

"they so lieb together" medic says 

"yeah" sniper replies sighing

then medic shuts the door so he doesn't disturb archimedes and sir hootsalot and he grabs sniper's hand

"come, let's leave them alone" medic says blushing a little

"ok doc" sniper replies also blushing a little and both of them head back inside

a while later medic and sniper were in the infirmary chatting when sniper sees out the infirmary window archimedes and sir hootsalot in a tree

"archimedes and sir hootsalot are in that tree over there" sniper says pointing to the birds 

medic swings around in his spinny chair and see them in the tree

"that's archimedes' favourite tree, he goes there to get some air" medic says 

"and sir hootsalot is never up at this time" sniper replies "which i'm surprised about"

"looks like archimedes has changed that a little" medic says 

medic and sniper watch as archimedes and sir hootsalot eat a worm and they are eating the same worm so they bang beaks into each other like they kissed and they pull away after sir hootsalot bites the middle of the worm, they looks like they were blushing then they touch beaks again like they were kissing then archimedes goes close to sir hootsalot and snuggles next to him, sir hootsalot then starts grooming archimedes and this made medic cute out

"that was so lieb" medic says 

"your really loving this aren't ya" sniper replies

"ja, it's the most sübesten zhing i ever seen" medic says 

sniper smiles then archimedes and sir hootsalot flies off and they end up back in the infirmary though medic's bedroom window, archimedes lands on medics shoulder and sir hootsalot lands on sniper's shoulder

"looks like you have a boyfriend now archimedes" medic says rubbing the dove's chest

archimedes coos something

"ja i saw you out there with herr hootsalot" medic says "it was entzückend" 

archimedes was acting like he was blushing then rubs his head on medic and medic rubs his head and chest

"i didn't know you were so lovey dovey hoots?" sniper says putting the owl on his hand and stroking the owls head

the owl hoots happily in response and poofs out his chest, sniper smiles and rubs the owls chest making the owl happy, sir hootsalot and archimedes then go into medic's room and sit in archimedes' bed, they groomed each other, kissed beaks again then went to sleep happy, a few days later sniper and medic went into battle in ctf_2fort with their bird buddies on their shoulder, archimedes was on medic's shoulder keeping him company and sir hootsalot was on sniper's shoulder keeping an eye out for spies, medic was healing heavy while he was mowing down the blu team while the scout was coming back to the base with the blu intel 

"hey snipes" scout says running passed sniper

"g'day scout" sniper replied and sir hootsalot hooed 

sniper went back looking though his scope at medic who was smiling happily with archimedes looking happy too, sniper smiles and sir hootsalot smiles too, when the speaker shouts victory everyone cheers but then a stray rocket that was fired before the round ended was heading towards archimedes, sir hootsalot sees this and flies between the rocket and archimedes 

"hoots!" sniper shouts as sir hootsalot flies towards archimedes 

sir hootsalot gets hit by the rocket and slams into the wall, he falls the the floor and sniper jumps down to go to him, medic also see sir hootsalot slam towards the wall and bolts over

"hoots, are you alrought?" sniper says worried picking up the owl

archimedes flies down to sir hootsalot and coos at him before rubbing his head on sir hootsalot 

"sniper" medic says "follow me, i check him out in the infirmary" and both of them with archimedes head to the infirmary 

when they get there, medic tells sniper to put sir hootsalot on the operating table and sit down at his desk which sniper does, medic check sir hootsalot over with archimedes next to sir hootsalot and after a check over he sighs happily

"there nothing to worry about sniper" medic says walking over to sniper "herr hootsalot will be fine, he just needs some rest" 

sniper smiles and then hugs medic which makes medic blush, sniper then kisses medic on the lips without thinking and then he realised what he's doing and pulls away

"sorry" sniper says looking away blushing "i...i got carried away"

medic blushes even more then puts his hands on sniper's face and smiles at him

"you know what"'medic says calmly "your not a bad kisser" and medic pulls him in for another kiss

sniper became shocked but then closes his eyes and pulls medic in to deepen the kiss, meanwhile archimedes huddles agents the sleeping owl, kisses him on the beak then falls asleep keeping sir hootsalot warm, after the kiss sniper and medic look at archimedes and sir hootsalot and smile

"i'm guessing pets are like their owner" sniper says putting his forehead on medic

"i guess so" medic replies and medic then takes sniper to his room

they fall asleep in medic's bed with sniper sleeping on his back and medic having his head on sniper's chest hugging sniper tightly knowing that he new lover is there for him, the next morning sir hootsalot wakes up in pain but then he sees archimedes next to him so he moves so he's next to archimedes and kisses him on the beak waking archimedes up, archimedes then grooms sir hootsalot's cheek then they fall back to sleep again happy with their new love for each other.

 

 


End file.
